


《宜珍謙珍》Birthday party

by maisie_mi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisie_mi/pseuds/maisie_mi





	《宜珍謙珍》Birthday party

“朴老师，嘴巴停了唷。”段宜恩衣服半开的跪在床上，他一手将滑落到眼前的浏海往后梳，另一只手则是抚摸着胯下人儿的头发。

而朴珍荣闻言只好再将眼前段宜恩的肉棒含进嘴里，但才没舔弄几下，又因为金有谦在身后的动作无力的趴下呻吟。

金有谦看着他眼前的景色兴奋的不得了，他一手套弄珍荣的下体，一手不停的扩张他的后穴，他感觉到穴壁用力的收缩，他更是加速他套弄的动作，然后情不自禁吻着眼前美味可口的翘臀。

“嗯……有谦不要……快……快出来了……啊！”他躬起了腰身，被突然的高潮刺激到眼泪都流了出来，射出来后更是瘫软在床上喘息着。

看着珍荣高潮模样，段宜恩和金有谦交换了眼神，金有谦把还在恍惚的珍荣抱起来依靠着自己，一边亲吻着他，而段宜恩则是抚摸着他的臀肉，看着不断开合湿润的穴口，他将自己勃发的下身挺了进去。紧紧包覆他的穴肉更是让他舒服的叹息。

“嗯……疼……”

虽然已经好好扩张了，但段宜恩的尺寸进入他的后穴还是让他疼到又是流泪，金有谦亲吻掉他眼角的泪，握住珍荣有点软掉的下体，重新套弄起来，然后另一手搓揉着他挺立的乳头，让他能感到舒服。

看着身下人儿难过的模样，段宜恩强忍着性欲，没有进行抽插而是先让他习惯，然后哄着人儿不要那么僵硬，等他感觉到后穴的肠壁开始蠕动，珍荣的欲望重新抬头，嘴里也充满着细碎的呻吟，段宜恩才开始慢慢的动作，他轻柔的抽出、再重重的顶进去。

每一次重重的顶进去都让朴珍荣高亢的呻吟着，原本的胀痛感也因为每一次顶进去擦到G点的爽感消失无踪。

“珍荣哥也该帮我服务吧。”有谦看着两个哥哥舒服的模样，忍不住将欲望靠近珍荣的嘴还拉上他的手握住，而朴珍荣看着弟弟惊人的尺寸，先是套弄了两下，接着伸出舌头像是吃冰淇淋般舔着。

段宜恩从未想过有一天会和金有谦一起搞3P，对象还是个男生，但他不得不承认，朴珍荣的柔软身体、甜蜜的声音还有那火热吸覆自己的后穴，真的让自己沉迷了，他现在只想更深入他，然后让身下的人儿因为自己爽到失神。

想要把朴珍荣操到射出来的想法让他更是拉着他一只手，直直顶在珍荣最敏感的地方。

“不行……啊……不要那里……”段宜恩疯狂的操在他最舒服的地方，不断袭来的快感让他整个人快受不住了，他想逃离这么激烈的性爱，但段宜恩紧紧扣着他的腰间。

看着因为太过舒服而不断流泪的朴珍荣，金有谦拉起珍荣的撑在床上的手套弄着自己的欲望，一边低头亲着他，灵巧的舌头钻进他的齿贝，与对方的舌头纠缠在一起。

看着两个人忘我的接吻着，段宜恩感觉不是滋味，使坏的故意在穴口附近抽插，不顶弄他舒服的地方，而此举惹来了珍荣的不满，扭过头看着段宜恩，而眼眶还因为刚刚激烈的肏干而湿润泛红。

“段宜恩……”这一叫叫得他心痒，他俯身贴在珍荣的耳边，轻轻的说着，“说偶巴操我。”

金有谦不满的哀号一声，可段宜恩一个眼神就让他安静了，而朴珍荣还是紧紧闭着嘴，羞愧的低着头，段宜恩见状用力的顶了一下让对方娇哼一下。

“说就让你舒服。”接着他抽出他的欲望，不断在他的臀间摩擦。

 

“呜……坏……”

“宜恩……宜恩欧巴……操我……”当他听到时，他真的能体会什么叫理智线断掉的感觉，他二话不说抓着朴珍荣的双手固定着他，下身用力的操了进去，比之前抽插的速度更快，且每一次都干在他G点上，强烈的快感让珍荣失神的呻吟着。

而看见眼前激烈的性爱更是让金有谦忍不住，他伸手想抚摸珍荣的欲望。

“不要摸他，我要操到他射。”

 

“呜呜……想射……摸我、帮帮我……”而有谦只是看着眼前被操着粉嫩的人儿，一边自慰纾解自己高涨的情欲。

珍荣觉得自己在快要高潮的边缘，身下的欲望翘的高高的，却一直没能释放，不断袭来的刺激让他又忍不住落泪，哭喊着说要射。

段宜恩感觉到对方痉挛了一下，呻吟变得更是甜美高亢，他用力的顶了在他最敏感的地方，珍荣的下身颤抖了一下射出了白浊的精液，撒在面对这他的金有谦小腹上，高潮后变得更是紧致的内壁，段宜恩也忍不住要高潮，加速下身的动作，重重顶在深处射了出来。

段宜恩从他身体退出来后，看到自己的东西从他色情的小口流出来，他觉得此时此刻好像标记了珍荣，这是他的人，爱怜的亲了亲他。

“哥换我了。”

有谦将珍荣抱过来躺平，把他修长的双腿折到胸前，将自己的肉棒操进他渴望以久珍荣的体内，里面因为刚刚段宜恩的精液更是温热湿润，因为刚刚高潮的余韵，当金有谦进入体内时，朴珍荣躬起了身体痉挛着，而金有谦看到他的反应满意的加大他的动作。

 

“太深了……呜……”

 

段宜恩看着被别人操干的朴珍荣，他第一次觉得什么叫做忌妒，好像做过爱之后，他对朴珍荣这个人也产生了爱。这是他从来不曾感受到的心情。

 

“朴珍荣。”

 

恍惚之中听到段宜恩喊着自己的名字，他看向段宜恩的方向，但下身不断地被顶撞，他只能不断的呻吟着。段宜恩真的很好看，是自己喜欢的型。

 

“朴珍荣，你喜欢金有谦吗？所以你才愿意跟他上床？”

金有谦停下了动作，无奈地看向了段宜恩

“哥，你爽完了就来扫兴？”

“我觉得我喜欢上朴珍荣了。”

金有谦低吟了一声，因为刚刚听到这句话后，珍荣的穴壁紧紧的收缩了一下，被他这么一夹他差点觉得自己要把持不住。

 

“哥，你在开玩笑吗？”

“没有，这是我第一次有这种感觉，我喜欢他。”

他望向珍荣，金有谦看到两个人含情脉脉的对视，他恶狠的顶撞了珍荣的深处，突然的动作让他高亢的喘息了一下。

“珍荣哥，现在是我和你做爱，看着我。”

“珍荣哥，我说的喜欢你都忘记了吗？”金有谦一边不停地继续交合的动作，一边在他耳边低语着，朴珍荣最受不了金有谦这样，耳朵正是他的敏感带。段宜恩见状凑上去含住他另一边的耳珠，双手则抚摸着珍荣的乳珠。

老实说珍荣也搞不定自己的心意了。毕竟他都不是很了解对方，其中一个还是今天认识马上就搞上床。  
他承认段宜恩完全是他喜欢的型，有个性却不失温柔风趣，身材则是精壮型，脱下衣服肌肉的形状更是明显，长相也是完全的美男，从见到他的第一眼就被他吸引住了，这个人从头到脚没有一处他不喜欢的；而对于金有谦，起初觉得麻烦又中二，不知道什么时候开始在他面前越来越有男人味，那小孩也是很会撩人，动不动就用他宽大的胸膛从背后抱住自己，然后用那奶味十足的声音说着喜欢，他承认自己陷进去了，才会答应他那个没什么职业道德的要求。

两个人一起来的刺激，让珍荣感觉下腹一紧，他难耐的呻吟着，前面才刚被段宜恩操到高潮，现在又换金有谦不断操在最敏感的地方，而自己的敏感带还被两个人一起玩弄，爬上全身的舒爽感让他整个人非常的紧绷，脑袋也完全没办法思考身体某处的急躁感是为什么。

珍荣大喘着气，因为段宜恩不断亲吻他、夺走他的氧气，金有谦将他的双脚架在胸前，而一只手抓住他的腰，另一手扣住他两只手的手腕。

“要射了……不行……啊！”又一次光靠后面就高潮，看到珍荣的下体顶端射出稀薄的白液在肚子上，金有谦得意的看向段宜恩，对方回以一个无耐的笑容。  
“珍荣儿，怎么可以被两个人操射呢？”段宜恩摸了摸珍荣被生理泪水布满的脸蛋，对方的眼神很迷茫，然后口中不断呻吟着要出来了。  
金有谦看着段宜恩总是要俯身亲吻珍荣，他决定换个姿势可以让自己操的更深，段宜恩也能更容易服务珍荣，他将人儿翻身跪在床上，段宜恩笑了笑凑上去亲吻着珍荣。

“嗯有谦不行……嗯……我……要出来了……”珍荣试着逃开段宜恩的吻，慌张的看着金有谦，但珍荣高亢甜美的声音让有谦更是卖力到操干他。  
“珍荣怎么一直要高潮呢？”段宜恩凑到他耳边轻声的说着。  
“哥我要射进去了。”有谦一手按着珍荣的铃口，另一手扣着珍荣的腰，大幅度的撞击着，不能发泄的感觉让珍荣哭喊出声不要，试图要推开金有谦，但是段宜恩凑上去亲吻着他，拉住珍荣的双手，让被操干的人只能无力的挂在段宜恩身上。

朴珍荣绞得越紧的后穴让有谦低喘几声，忍不住那紧窒感用力的往深处操，几下抽插在最深的地方释放出来。  
“啊……呜……”一阵酥麻后，珍荣哭了出来。  
射到深处的同时金有谦松开了限制住珍荣的手，一直处于兴奋状态的下体顶端先是漏出稀薄的精液，接着又射出浅黄的液体，温热的液体全洒在段宜恩的大腿上。  
金有谦高潮过后紧紧的抱着珍荣，感受到怀里的人儿哭得颤抖不断才将对方翻过身来。  
哭得脸都涨红，眼泪不停从眼眶里冒出来，金有谦着急的擦着眼泪，而段宜恩则是贴上珍荣的背，温柔的搂着他，然后用眼神示意金有谦看向后面床上的浅黄色的湿润处，对方更是笑得开心，直凑上去。  
“哥爽到失禁了，所以我比较厉害吧？”  
哭到抽泣的朴珍荣恶狠狠的瞪着金有谦，伸出手捶打着他，眼泪还是不停的留，段宜恩安慰般的更是把他揽进怀里，意识到一切有多丢脸只好将整个脸埋进段宜恩的胸膛。

“宜恩哥，和平相处。”然后两个兄弟对视而笑，手握着拳头碰在一起。

“嗯？珍荣儿，我们会好好对你。”爱怜的亲亲他的额头。

珍荣看了看两个人的邪恶表情，真心觉得自己是不是被自己的学生卖了，以为是单纯的小孩儿，结果是个恶魔，还将另一个恶魔引来。

朴珍荣一次得到两个爱人了，备受宠爱是值得感到幸福，前提是不会第一次就玩3P，把自己用射四次，还把自己操到尿失禁。

Fin.


End file.
